A power plant may include numerous interconnected components and involve multiple operating processes. Inefficiencies in operation of a power plant can be caused by plant trips triggered by various conditions. For example, drum level trips can occur when a level of water in a steam drum of the heat recovery steam generator (HRSG) is lower or higher than preselected drum levels. The drum level trips can be caused by drum controls as well as adjacent systems, such as bypass valves, feedwater pumps, and so forth. Conventional techniques for preventing drum level trips can involve improving valve operations but do not provide an integrated approach.